


Secret Subjects

by DJDeathGurl



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: M/M, Overprotective Tadashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJDeathGurl/pseuds/DJDeathGurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey Lemon and the gang are called by Professor Callahan to help him with something. They soon find out that him and the gang are going to be sent out to an Island where they must capture a cat like creature. Half human, Half cat. But what they find was the most unexpected thing they've ever seen and they weren't expecting it to be this hard to capture the two creatures known as the Hamadas. Especially when there's an over protective brother protecting it's sibling from them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Job

Sun shined brightly down on the SFIT campus as birds started singing with joy and people walked around out on the busy streets of San Fransokyo. A flash of blonde ran down the sidewalk near the campus heading towards a group of people waiting by a expensive looking black car. The blonde known as Honey Lemon suddenly came to a halt as she bounced up and down with joy while the black haired girl with a purple highlight rolled her eyes while chewing gum at her friends behavior.  Honey Lemon suddenly stopped as she looked over her group of friends known as 'GoGo, Wasabi and Fred' before her gaze traveled over to professor Callahan who was standing by the car waiting for the group to start getting ready. 

Now that's another story. Callahan had come to the group asking for some help. Them being trusted pupils agreed to help him out with what ever their Professor needed. Know with what the professor wanted help with was a shock to all of them even Gogo. They had been asked to join him to travel over to an island where there was a special creature which was half cat and half human called the Hamadas. Basically their bottom half would be covered in fur and was like a bottom half of a cats body. The rest of their body would be human like instead of their arms which would be covered in fur and have paws and they will have ears on their head as well. Honey lemon really hadn't expected this because she didn't think something like this ever existed. Even know the idea was very strange the group were happy to apply as it was also very intriguing. 

As the group got into the car which started to head to the airport, Fred started coming up with some crazy silly ideas on what powers the Hamadas may have know Wasabi quickly pointed out that the only powers these guys would have is their claws and their teeth which was pretty much it except for their quick speed and excellent hiding skills. Know Wasabi would be lying if he said he wasn't excited about capturing one of these things as much as Fred was since it wasn't something you got to do everyday. Once the group arrived at the airport they were lead to an area were a Private jet was waiting for them and Honey took notice of the traps being loaded onto the jet along with a few stuff that the group would need to have provided for them, clothes, food wise etc. As they boarded the jet the jet was very posh inside with tanned brown colored walls and floor with white leather seats on each side with brilliant leg space, the sight really made the group gasp in awe. Soon Professor Callahan came onto the Jet and told them all to sit down since they were about to get ready to take off so the group quickly ran to their seats and sat down and put their safety belts on as the door closed. As the engine of the Jet started and began to move around and get ready to take off. As the Jet sped down the run way and lifted from the ground, Gogo noticed that Wasabi was freaking out in his seat because he hated heights and she rolled her eyes letting out a quiet scoff "Women Up" she grumbled as she relaxed in her seat. 

2 hours...2 hours of Wasabi having a panic attack and fred making up weird ideas again. 2 hours before the Jet could land on the island they were meant to be on. To be honest when the Jet had done a rough landing before letting them off, Honey Lemon and Gogo were happy to get off and out of the Jet and away from the two boys. When everyone was off they looked around them as they were surrounded by a field and then a couple of trees around it along with a beach area with untouched sand and blue clear water. It was a sight that would make anyone's heart melt in relaxation. Know now wasn't the time to relax since they all had a job to do. Gogo and honey went off in one area to put down some traps while Wasabi and Fred went off into another direction near the water to do the same thing while Professor Callahan would set up their camp. Meanwhile small baby brown eyes watched Honey and Gogo from a far as black ears twitched on the small creatures head in curiosity. It's fluffy black long tail curled around it's small frame as it sat by a tree covered by bushes. Know the baby light brown eyes gaze moved away as something picked it up and held it closely to it's chest as chocolate brown darker than the little creatures eyes glared out into the field as it held the smaller creature protectively in it's arms as a low growl escaped it's throat. Oh how the group were gonna be in for a surprise when they figure out they crossed a dangerous territory of a over protective older Hamada protecting it's sibling.


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Hiro falls for such a simple trick and gets caught in one of the traps while his brother is out hunting for something to eat for them. But when Tadashi gets back and sees his little brother not there...well the group is in for a shock.

After all the traps had been set up which took about an hour. The group of students  decided to take a break and enjoy the area they were in while Professor Callahan was talking to someone by the jet. The blonde girl, honey lemon was sitting down by Gogo while her and the whole group talked about what these creatures would look like and whether they were gonna be viscous or fairly easy to handle and what they were gonna do when they captured one. Of course it was fairly simple on what they were going to do such as most likely take tests such as blood tests and take the creatures back to the school and into a secret room where the creature will be kept and also scanned so they could see how the body worked. It was just so exciting for the group that even Gogo failed at hiding her excited emotion spread across her face.

Meanwhile a black haired figure scurried up a tree and came to a halt on a tree branch as it looked across at the newcomers. It's curious light brown eyes gazing over the weird looking people who were wearing some kind of...stuff? and had no tail or ears. It was strange to see such creatures appear on this island but one things for sure his older brother didn't like them one bit and made it clear for the little hamada to stay away from them which he would or so he thought...

As dusk grew near the little hamada decided he'd had enough of watching the newcomers and that it was time to go back home before the older hamada got back. He climbed down the tree landing perfectly on all fours before slowly moving across the floor making sure to avoid any sticks or anything that would make any sound that would alert the group. He may be young but he wasn't stupid he was quite smart for someone his age. Know being smart wouldn't stop the younger hamadas senses to go off at the wonderful smell of cooked chicken. Lured by the smell the little Hamada moved towards where it was coming from. After 2 minutes of following the scent the younger hamada turned a corner of a tree and paused when he saw the cooked chicken in this weird shiny box. Oblivious to what was gonna happen the Young hamada moved forward and into the box and picked the meat up only for a loud slam to happen behind him and a little beeping sound to be set off as well. 

Honey Lemon and the group along with Professor Callahan were talking about their projects when Gogo noticed the strange loud high pitched beeping sound from the little table that was setup not far from them. Curious to what it was she looked over at Callahan and asked him what it was and this made the professor freeze in his spot and the next thing he said made everyone jump up. "We may have captured a Hamada...The beeping sound is to say something has set off one of the traps" Professor Callahan said making the whole group run over to the table to see which number cage was beeping and it was cage number 5. 

The group along with the Professor ran to where cage 5 was at all in a hurry to see if one of the hamadas had been caught. As they arrived, Wasabi shined a torch that he had on him on the cage and they all gasped at what they saw. A young black furry creature was curled up in the corner of the cage whimpering as it's fluffy tail was wrapped around it's small body in fear but that's not what made everyone's heart melt. It was the young Hamadas big light brown eyes which were full of fear and curiosity. Know the moment was ruined when Fred deiced to jump up and down on one spot "The little guys cute!" He yelled making the young hamada shift more back into the corner leading to Wasabi hitting Fred over the head. 

Professor Callahan finally stepped in as he coughed silently "Well we've caught one and on the first day as well which isn't bad so tomorrow will take it back to the school with us where we can run some tests on him" the Professor mumbled and the group nodded in agreement. Wasabi went over being the strongest there he picked up the cage with the little hamada in it and started walking back to their little camp with everyone else following. Little did any of them know that a older hamada had just gotten home and found out that his little brother was missing and he wasn't very happy. 

As they reached the camp they put the young hamadas cage down in one of the big tents and onto a table. "Now all we need is a blood test right now so.." Professor Callahan looked over at Gogo "Want to give it ago?" he asked and the girl nodded accepting the challenge that awaited her. When Gogo and professor Callahan were getting the needle ready it was Wasabi and Honeys job to get the little frightened creature out of the cage and hold him down so Gogo could get some blood from him. As wasabi opened the cage the little hamada tried to jump out and make a run for it but Honey Lemon quickly grabbed him as the young creature wailed in protest as it struggled in her arms. Wasabi then went over and grabbed the young wailing creature from Honeys arms and held him still as Gogo came over with the needle.

However...The whole group stopped what they were doing when there was heavy footsteps walking into the tent. Everything went quiet except for the crys of the young hamada. Deep chocolate brown eyes filled with anger and hatred looked at the group as a low heavy warning growl filled the older Hamadas throat. He was angry, very angry and wasn't afraid to hurt the group especially if it was for his brothers sake and he walked towards the group slowly with fangs showing and claws appearing. Oh how the group were wishing they had thought this through more clearly. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the second chapter! I didn't want to make you guys wait and to be honest I love this story as well xD Anyway Hope you've enjoyed and the third chapter will be here soon :)


	3. Tadashi and Hiro Hamada

The older hamada gazed down at the trio dangerously as his tail swished back and forth while his claws and teeth were bared showing off a threatening display. His brown eyes looked over towards his younger brother who was sobbing loudly while reaching out for the older Hamada desperately. Tadashi then looked back at Wasabi and glared as Wasabi looked over at Gogo wondering what to do and Gogo made a hand motion to give the small Hamada back to the older one before anything bad happened.

Wasabi took in a deep breath before he slowly held the small Hamada out and just before the older Hamada could dare grab his brother a sharp pain went through his neck as he turned around to see that the Professor had injected something into his system. Blinded by rage the Hamada growled loudly and pushed the Professor onto his back his tail swishing from side to side dangerously. However The older Hamadas sight started to become blurry and he felt wobbly on his feet. 

Professor Callaghan looked up at the older Hamada and watched him sway around slightly and he smirked a little. "It's working.." he mumbled as he suddenly watched the older Hamada collapse onto the floor and the young Hamada began crying out while trying to reach his small arms down towards his brother but to his dismay Wasabi had to put him back into the cage as he was now separated from his older brother once again.  

Fred looked between the two and rose an eyebrow "Hey shouldn't we put them together? Otherwise this could make it more difficult for us to do anything" He said and Honey nodded in agreement. Know Professor didn't seem to agree that much.

"No if we put them together and the older one wakes up we may not be able to get near the younger one again and we can't keep knocking him out so it's best to keep them in separate cages" He replied

Honey let out a sigh and nodded and watched as Wasabi had to put the older Hamada into a bigger separate cage. "Will we be off tomorrow?" she asked and Callaghan nodded. "Yes we will"

Fred lent against a random table as he seemed to be in deep thought before he jumped on the spot making Gogo jump in surprise. "Hey! Shouldn't we name them!" he said while grinning widely and Wasabi rolled his eyes. "Let you name them? Heh I wouldn't trust you to name anything" he said making Fred pout slightly.

Honey just chuckled as Fred shook his head. "I was thinking we could name the older one Tadashi..It suits him" he nodded and Gogo couldn't help but smirk. "A decent name...not bad Fred" Gogo said and Fred just stood their with a proud smile. 

"What about the little one?" Wasabi asked and everyone looked over towards the small hamada as he backed up into the bars of the cage with a scared look. "Oh I have a great name for him" Professor Callaghan said as he walked over towards the cage as the small Hamadas tail curled around himself in fear.

"Will name him Hiro" Callaghan said and everyone nodded liking the sound of that. "Sounds good enough for me" Gogo shrugged before plopping herself down on a chair. 

Fred chuckled as he grinned over at the Hamadas. "Heh welcome...Tadashi and Hiro Hamada....!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't posted in ages D: But I while continue to post more now and carry on with our over-protective hamada xD Cya!


End file.
